mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
All for the Blessed is a story mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The New Bordeaux Opera House was nearly burned up and abandoned 60 years ago. But according to Anna, it's now central to the cult's activities. Narrative Falling Sky Lincoln still hasn't put the pieces together yet. General Harless. The symbols. The ceremonies. The cultists calling themselves "family". He knows Bonnie Harless and her people are working toward something, but he just can't figure out how Anna fits into it all. One thing he does know; these sick motherfuckers need to be put down. He drives back to the apartment to talk with Anna. He explains to Father James that he got a heavy dose of some drug The Ensanglante burn at their rituals, and his head is all messed up. Anna interrupts to say that she told him to watch out for the sky. Still confused, Lincoln asks her "That shit is called Sky?" Anna says "Yes, the Sky-- Sky falls, mind ascends-- Sky falls, mind ascends, eyes open. I.. said it. I-I- You didn't listen to me!. Nobody ever does..." Places of Darkness Lincoln tries to calm her down by changing the subject, telling her that he met Bonnie, she's bat shit crazy and dangerous as hell. After he left Nuit Blanche he took a look at three of their ceremonial locations. Anna breaks in, saying "Places of Darkness. Pain death, tragedy, places consumed by sorrow, like Sammy's". Lincoln explains that each location is focused on a different aspect of what they believe. The Harless Mansion was marked with the symbol of The Well-Borns. The Mardi Gras warehouse carried the symbol of The Filth. finally, the abandoned school shares the same mark as Anna, they call it The Blessed. Anna then speaks up, saying The Blessed. The Blessed will ascend. Bonnie loves The Blessed. Lincoln thinks it's clear that Bonnie is calling the shots, but mistakenly concludes that she is The Blessed and has marked Anna as he property. Anna interrupts, saying it's not Bonnie. She attempts to explain The Blessed, but her mind is still to scattered. She abruptly switches subjects and asks Lincoln who Sammy is. Lincoln explains that Sammy was, or is, a father to him, who took him in when he had nothing. Anna asks if he died, then says she's sorry to Lincoln. The Symbols Father James suddenly notices one of the symbols in a photograph. He says he's seen it before, at the opera house, but it's been shuttered for about sixty years. He explains that black folks had grown tired of being lynched, so they waited until the city's most powerful whites were all inside and they set fire to it, killing about a hundred people. Lincoln concludes that it might have been more than that. As near as he can tell, The Ensanglante have three aspects: The Blessed. The Well-Borns - rich white assholes. And The Filth - poor black folk. He thinks that what might have happened at the opera house that night was the Filth trying to knock-off the Well-Borns. Father James continues, saying all they managed to do was push them into the bayou for a few decades. Lincoln asks Anna if Bonnie had ever taken her to the opera house. Anna tries to answer, but again her mind is still too scattered. She rambles "Opera house? Opera house... Th-The Blessed, the Purified... No you-you-you don't understand... You don't understand- You don't see with your eyes, but with the flesh! The- the flesh, it consumes... It doesn't give-". Lincoln tries to calm her down, telling her to rest, then tells father James that he needs to find out if the opera house is involved in all of this. The Father warns him not to take evil like this lightly, and as he leaves Anna speaks up, asking him not to go, warning that it's a bad place. Lincoln says he can handle it, but Anna says "No, no you can't". The Blessed As Lincoln enter the opera house, he sees the High Priest performing a ritual on the stage below. :"Come forward, all. Our sisters are prepared to offer the benediction. C'mon up, now. Welcome brothers and sister to this blessed place. With this initiation, we ascend. With this ritual, we honor Pere Sanglant. May his word bind and protect us. And we call him The Blessed. And The Blessed will lead the Ensanglante to rule once more. Give yourselves to each other as the Father commands, in honor of the arrival of The Blessed. And now, our anointment; We honor our father by freely giving our flesh. May your line increase." After the cultists leave, Lincoln goes down to investigate, but when he gets there they've all disappeared. He finds a trapdoor that leads beneath the stage and explores the area. He comes across a room with film projector and switches it on. It shows another ritual presided over by a masked Bonnie with the High Priest standing nearby: :"As we descended from the heavens, the flesh consumed us and we fell into darkness. In the darkness, we found renewal. In the darkness, we found The Blessed. Let the flesh consume you so that you may fall into darkness and restore The Blessed to be among us once again." The film then shows a masked Anna enter the room, who asks if this is the only way? Bonnie tells her this is her chance to give greatness to the family who loves her. She has been chosen. The High Priest then rapes Anna. Disgusted at what he sees, Lincoln smashes the film projector against the wall. The High Priest then walks in pointing a gun at Lincoln, telling him that he has desecrated sacred ground. The two scuffle and Lincoln picks the priest up and slams him onto a table. The priest says he can kill him, but Anna has The Blessed, and his bloodline will live on inside her. Lincoln finally realizes what this is all about. He asks the priest where Bonnie is, but he only says that there's peace in his death, and he carries no shame in welcoming it. Lincoln then snaps his neck and leaves the room. As he walks back onto the stage he comes under attack by the cultists and has to fight his way out of the opera house. Anna's Ending Finally realizing what the Ensanglante has done to Anna, Lincoln rushes back to the apartment to speak with her. He walks in to find Father James on the floor. The Father had been going over the photographs and something set her off, she caught him from behind and ran into the bathroom. Lincoln goes to the door, but it's locked. He calls out, but she tells him to go away. He breaks the door open and asks her what's going on. Anna recalls a time when her mind wasn't so scrambled. A time when it didn't hurt so much. Lincoln sees she has the ceremonial knife in her hands and tries to reassure her that the Ensanglante, Bonnie and the High Priest are the ones to blame for all of this. Anna continues, saying she prays to God every night to deliver her some kind of love, some kind of protection and hope. Bonnie made her believe she could give that to her. But that was a lie, she was just a vessel to her! She says Bonnie is at the old sanatorium now. She remembers everything, wondering how she could have ever forgotten it? Lincoln tells her that he'll deal with Bonnie, and afterward, him and Father James will help her get through this, she's not alone. As Lincoln tries to get her to hand over the knife, Anna says that she hates what they did to her. She hates what they put inside of her. But they can't control her, not anymore. She raises the knife up and quickly slits her throat. Lincoln rushes over, but it's too late, she dies a moment later. Seeing Anna lying there, Father James says that the cult had broken her, but Lincoln feels she was damn near broken before they got to her, they just finished the job. As Lincoln starts to walkaway, the Father tells him that the lord keeps all who love him, but all the wicked, he will destroy. Turning to the Father, Lincoln replies "Damn right he will." Walkthrough Talk to Anna. *Drive to Anna's Safehouse in Tickfaw Harbor and talk with Anna McGee. Go to the opera house. *Follow the map marker to the New Bordeaux Opera House in Downtown. If it's daytime, you will be prompted to wait for nightfall. Make your way inside. *Head to the rooftops and make your way across to the opera house, then drop down through the opening. Explore opera house. *Walk ahead and The Ensanglante will begin a ceremony on the stage below. Get to the stage. *Once they're done, make you way to the left, across the catwalk and down the stairs. Investigate the stage. *Go across the stage and activate the switch to open the trapdoor, then drop below. When you enter the room with the bed, there's a note. *Head across to another room and activate the projector to watch the cutscene. Kill the cultists and escape. *There will be two waves of cultists in the stage area. Take them out then make your way to the second level. When you get to the entrance area, there will be two more waves to take out. Return to Anna. *Drive back to Anna's Safehouse to speak with Anna and end the mission. *Afterward, there will be an optional conversation you can have with Father James. If you approach him and hit the interact button while he's in the bathroom, he will say a prayer over Anna. Result Completing All for the Blessed opens up the mission Worse Than Dying. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Note-Downtown 21.jpg Category:Site Administration